


Roommates

by HannaKay



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Alternativ Universe, F/M, Love, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:30:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8684041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaKay/pseuds/HannaKay
Summary: Based on an Youtube video I saw when Lydia and Stiles is roommates and he has a girlfriend, Malia, but Lydia has feelings for him.It's just a short story I thought up in my head while watching the youtube video.Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia Martin, 20 years old, finished her first year of collage at Boston Collage earlier this summer and now she's back from summer break at home with her parents and high school friends in Richmond, Virginia.  
Her first year she lived in a dorm, she did not like it at all. To much people, don't get her wrong, she is a party animal but just on the weekend, she wants to come home to a quiet apartment at the end of the school day and just hear the silence and focus on school work.  
All summer she'd looked at apartments with low rent and close to the campus, but every apartment she looked at was so expensive. She decided to upload a roommate request at the Boston Collage Facebook site and hope she would get some responses.  
Soon enough a guy named Scott McCall answered her request but not for him but for his friend with a weird name, polish she thinks, but he went by his nickname Stiles.  
Stiles doesn't have a Facebook page so Lydia got his number by Scott and she texted this Stiles guy and asked what he was doing in Boston and if he was up sharing an apartment she picked out, of course she has to pick it out so it's some sort of standard.  
Stiles replied he's studying Law enforcement and he would be starting his second year as well and needed somewhere to live since his best friend, Scott, and his girlfriend Allison where going to move in together. He didn't care where he lived just that it has a bed and a bathroom. Lydia asked how much he was willing to pay for rent and got a number, she could work with that.  
So now that she had a new roommate and a price range to go on she quickly found a place and send the link to Stiles, he agreed and let her finish the deal.  
She didn't speak to Stiles for the next few weeks, she had never seen him, never talked to him just texted him. But now... Now she stands in front of her new apartment at Camelot Court just a few blocks away from Boston Collage, 30 minutes with bus or 45 minutes to walk.

She has the key in her hand and has so emotions hitting her, her own apartment, o well an apartment she need to share just to have afford to live outside the dorms. But the way Stiles let her pick the spot indicated that he probably lets her decorate the hole place. Lydia love interior design. If she hadn't study math she would have gone for interior design.

She open up the front door and, this apartment is furnished, but Lydia brought some of her own pillowcases, curtains and some other stuff her mom sent up, she steps in with her purple high heels and breath in the smell. Smells clean.  
When she looked at the photos of the apartment she had already chosen the biggest room, of course, she is a girl after all. Her boxes where already in there, the landlord must have carried them inside so no one would steal anything, reminder to herself to thank the landlord when she see him.

She start unpacking and she know Stiles wont be there until late this evening, he's from the other side of the country, some small place called Beacon Hill. He and his friend Scott and Allison have been driving thru the whole country for about four days just to get everything with them to Scott and Allison's apartment.

Lydia haven't taken one minute to rest, she's so over the moon to decorate this place so she hasn't looked at the watch once since she entered her apartment.  
Suddenly there's a knock on the door, Lydia jump, she isn't expecting anyone so it must be Stiles but he's already here? She look at her phone and notice it's 11.35 pm. She's been moving around furniture and getting the apartment ready for five hours without any food stops.  
Another nock on the door. Oh yeah the door, she run over and open the door slowly, outside stand a tall brown haired, golden brown eyed guy with a lot of moles splattered around his face.

He's staring at her, can't believe he's going to share an apartment with this petit red haired, no scratch that, more like strawberryblond, big green eyed girl. She must be the prettiest and most beautiful girl he has ever seen.  
She's reaching out her hand for him to shake and say: "Hi, I'm Lydia. Nice to meet you."  
Stiles smile and shake her hand: "Hi. I'm Stiles."


	2. 5 months

Lydia wake up from a door slam, she look at the time, 7.08am. Of course it's Malia leaving the apartment to go home and get ready for her school day.  
Malia, Stiles girlfriend, or whatever they are. She's still in high school, she had so bad grades when she was supposed to graduate so she was held back one year.  
One day when Lydia walked into the apartment Malia was just there and now she's there all the time. They've been seeing or dating or sleeping together ever since and it's been two months.

Lydia sighs under her pillow, her first day in moths she can sleep in and Malia wake her up. Thanks!  
Lydia didn't really like Malia at all, she behaves like she's fifteen and they don't have anything in comment... Well okay that's not true, they have one thing in comment and thats Stiles. Yes, Lydia have been developing feelings for Stiles for a few month now, actually since they started to get to know each other.  
One month before Malia showed up Allison confronted Lydia, yes Allison, Allison have become Lydia's new best friend. They do everything together when Allison's not busy with Scott or homework. Allison saw how Lydia flirted with Stiles but obesely Stiles didn't get the memo.

Lydia hear a knock on the her bedroom door, she growls a "Come in." she knows it's Stiles. Stiles walk in, "Sorry if Malia woke you. I know this was your first day in months you could sleep in." Lydia roll around and meet his eyes with a smirk, "Don't apologies for her, make her do it!" She roll over again and shut her eyes, but Stiles isn't leaving. She open her eyes again and sit up, "Stiles what is it? Did you to get in a fight again?" Stiles just standing there in his hoddy and sweatpants. He nods.  
Lydia pat the empty side of her bed for him to join and he lay down on his back sighing. Lydia lay down on her back as well an look up on the ceiling, "So what was it this time?" Stiles brushes his hands thru his hair, "Oh I don't know... Something about her not wanting me to share an apartment with a girl that's not my girlfriend and something more about you and then all of a sudden she wanted to move in and it's a blur after that and then she slammed the door." Lydia sighs and bit her lip not to say anything stupid. But she can't hold it in, "Stiles... you've been fighting a lot lately." "Yeah I know... But the make up sex is really good." Lydia hits him on the head with her pillow and Stiles laughs and hit her back.  
He sit up and walk toward the door, "Sorry we woke you up, you want to get some sleep or do you want some breakfast?"  
Lydia crawl out of bed and take her robe on: "Breakfast! You owe me!"

____________________________________________

Lydia's late to dinner with Allison, Scott, Stiles and Liam. She text Allison she's going to be late but they can order her a chicken salad and sparkling water.  
The reason she's late is because when she was studying at the library she meet a guy, a guy that was very flirtatious with her, his name Theo Raken. She's been seeing this guy a couple of times at the library. This time he walked over to her and started talking.  
She has feelings for Stiles but since he's dating, or whatever they're doing, she might as well try and move on. She has a date with him on Friday night.

She walk in to the restaurant and Allison wave at her from a table in the middle of the restaurant.  
"Hi sorry I'm late but I just scored a date with a very hot guy." She says and sit down next to Allison. Everyone get quiet when she mention she's going on a date with someone, "What? Who is this guy?" Allison asks and everyone else leans in so they can hear Lydia, "Theo Raken, I've seen him around the library a few times and he asked me out." She smiles and whips her hair over her shoulder.  
Scott and Stiles eyes meet and Stiles' picking his food without eating it, he doesn't look at Lydia for the rest of the dinner.

________________________________________

On their way out of the restaurant Scott and Stiles sneak into the mens bathroom, "Stiles, you okay?" Scott ask while resting one hand on his shoulder, "Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?" "Because the girl you have a huge crush on is going on a date with some guy... She hasn't dated someone since you two moved in together." Stiles look at Scott, "Hey. I have Malia if you remember!" Scott shake his head, "Yeah I know but you aren't in love with her. Maybe Malia is in love with you but you're not. I can see it on you, you're still hang up on Lydia. You waited to long to tell her and now she's going on a date." Stiles sighs, "Scott, I'm fine okay?" Stiles walk towards the door and Scott sighs, "Okay fine."  
Allison, Lydia and Liam is waiting for them outside, it's started to snow while they were inside. Scott joins Allison and Liam, "Hey are we going to drive Liam home?" Allison nods and hug Lydia, "Bye. See you tomorrow for lunch okay? Then you can tell me everything about this Theo-guy. Okay?" Lydia smiles, "Yes. See yah at 12.30. Buy Scott and Liam." She waves at them, "Bye Lydia." Both says back. Lydia look at Stiles, "So are you ready to go home?" Stiles nods, "Yeah, lets go." They start to walk toward the bus stop just a few feet away. They're quiet and it's almost awkward.  
They pass a candy shop and Stiles nudge Lydias shoulder, "Hey... You want some candy?" Lydia smile and nod, "Yeah..." They walk inside and get some candy, Lydia's on her way to pay when Stiles stop her, "No, my treat!" Lydia shake her head, "No Stiles I can pay for my own candy." "Lydia I will pay okay. See as an peace offering, from the other morning when Malia woke you." Lydia bit her lip and let Stiles pay, obesely he's never going to be interested in Lydia. She's making the right decision to go on a date and not thinking about Stiles.

They're outside their apartment and Lydia put her key into the keyhole when Stiles slowly open his mouth, "Lydia...." She turns around, he sounds serious, "What? Are you sick? Did you eat something at the restaurant that wasn't good?" She open the door behind her for him to hurry up in to the bathroom if he needs to throw up. Stiles take a step closer to Lydia, "No it's nothing I ate." He brush one strand of strawberry blond hair from her face and put it behind her ear.  
Lydia doesn't know what's going on, "What are you doing Stiles?" They're eyes meet, "Don't go on a date with him..." Lydia's in shock. What did he just say? He doesn't want her do go on a date... "Why not?" Stiles can't look her in the eyes, "Well.... I don't know... Or I do know but..." Lydia walk into the apartment, "Stiles tell me why on earth I can't date this guy.... I haven't dated anyone in over a year, hell, I haven't had sex since August! So why can't I date?" The door's still open and Stiles walk towards her, his head down. "Because... Okay I'm just gonna say it..." "Say what?!" He stops, "I have a huge crush on you and I don't want to see you with another guy okay..." Lydia is in shock once again, he had a crush on her? But Malia... They hear a noice from the door, "I knew it! I knew you didn't love me. You just used me!!!" It's Malia and both Stiles and Lydia drop their mouths, "Malia.... What are you doing here?" Malia runs out and Stiles' just looking to the empty doorway with a confused Lydia next to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Lydia's sitting on her bed, what the hell did jus happen? The boy she had a crush on just told her he has one on her and his girlfriend, or whatever they are, just walked in on him telling her he has a crush on her. Then they stood in shock for a few minutes until Stiles finally spoke, "I should take care of this..." He then ran out after Malia and left Lydia by her self with no one to talk to about this. She tried to phone Allison but she and Scott is probably busy with other stuff.  
She lays down on the bed trying to collect her thoughts. Was this all she had to do for him to confess he's been crushing on her this whole time, get a date?  
She presses her pillow against her face and she screams.

She's getting ready for bed when she hears the front door shut. Probably Stiles. She hear him walking thru the apartment, toward her bedroom but she's not there, she's in the bathroom.

She open the bathroom door and across the hallway he stands waiting for her. "Hi... Can we talk?" Lydia nod her head and walk to the couch in the living room. Stiles take a seat next to her, they're quiet for a while.  
"So... I Malia broke up with me... Not that I ever thought she was my girlfriend, for me we were just friends with benefits. Since I wasn't in love with her..." Lydia stops Stiles, "Hey. It's not fair for you to say you have a crush on me and me not dating just because you can't stand seeing me with someone else. Do you know how I've been feeling about you and Malia this whole time? Kissing, making out, hearing you two thru the walls every night huh?"  
Stiles' quiet, he didn't know how much Lydia actually cared, but hearing them thru the walls, she has to make that up, or did she actually hear everything they did in there?  
Lydia's staring at him just to get him to say something, he's not. She's tired and rub her nose while she's standing up, "Im going to bed..." When she's outside her bedroom Stiles ask, "Why did you care so much about what Malia and I were doing?" Lydia freeze, did she say to much? "I don't know what you're talking about..."  
Stiles' right behind her now, "Why did you say; Do you know how I've been feeling about you and Malia this whole time?" Lydia harden the grip on her doorknob, "I don't know..." Stiles whispers in her ear, "Do you like me?" She shivers at his voice in her ear. Maybe this was the time to tell him, "Yes..." She whispers. Stiles rest his head against her head and his hands find their way around her waist, Lydia close her eyes, this was something she's wanted for so long and now he's finally doing it to her and not that dumb teenage girl Malia.  
They stand still with his arms around her for a few minutes.  
"So... Can I kiss you now?" Lydia slowly turn around and open the door to her bedroom, "Yes..." Stiles hands find their way up and behind her neck while she tugs his shirt and leaning into him. BOOOM!!! Fireworks! Something both of them feels kissing the other one.  
The kiss deepens and Lydia slowly walk backwards into her room with Stiles mouth still on hers and he follows.

Lydia start pulling up his shirt and Stiles quickly throws it on the floor, he unbutton Lydia's pajama shirt and take it of her, Lydia twirls around Stiles and push him down on the bed. Stiles quickly sit up and grab her half naked body against him and Lydia straddle over Stiles lap and kiss his neck up and down, she suck a little on his flesh.  
Stiles can't believe this is happening, the girl his been crushing so hard on since the day he moved in with her is sucking on his neck. He pull Lydia away from him and look her in the eyes, "Are you sure this is what you want and it's not just that you haven't had sex in a few months?" Lydia push him down on his back and slowly take her pajama bottoms of, "Stiles I've had a crush on you for like moths, of course I want to do this." She jump over him in her bra and panties and star to unbutton his pants. Stiles kick them off and grab Lydia to lay her down next to him and him crouching over her. He kiss her neck and Lydia whispers, "Is this what you want?" Stiles stop an look at her, "Yes! I do really like you." He's on his way back to her neck when she stops him, "Yeah but.... You just broke up with Malia... I don't know what you two where doing if you just had sex or were dating each other but..." "Hey Lydia, I promise it's you that I want. I've wanted you since the day I moved in but thought you were totally out of my league and I thought you would never ever go for a guy like me." Lydia stair into Stiles eyes, him still crouching over her. "Really...? We could have saved so much time if we'd just told each other." She smiles while saying that. Stiles smile back and brush a strand of hair away from her face, "Yes."

_______________________________________________________


End file.
